


[Podfic] Welcome

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Sherlock is observant, John is friendly, and Greg feels loved.An optimistic little fic for MerindaB's birthday :-)Music: Beautiful Things by Philip Guyler
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 35
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	[Podfic] Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts), [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424657) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> For the lovely Janto321, aka Merindab, who gives so much to fandom. Thank you, sweetie and happy birthday!! 🎈

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Welcome](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/welcome)

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Welcome music Beautiful Things](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/welcome-music-beautiful-things)


End file.
